The present invention relates to the testing of windings for the purpose of detecting short circuits between adjacent transposition groups within the stator coils of a large gas-cooled machine, particularly a synchronous generator.
If a short circuit should develop between the transposition groups of such a machine, it must, of course, be located before a repair can be attempted. Heretofore, this has been done by disconnecting the phase leads to permit testing of insulation. Such a procedure, particularly since it involves unbrazing and then re-brazing the phase leads, is costly and time consuming.